La chica del hacha
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Mirar por la ventana cada mañana se hace más y más difícil para la ganadora de los 71º Juegos del Hambre. El hermoso paisaje del distrito 7 no alcanza a mitigar ni una gota del pesar que hay en el corazón de la Vencedora. Regalo para Coraline T. Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.


**La chica del Hacha**

 **Hola y bienvenido/a seas a este regalo para mi amiga secreta del foro El Diente de León, la señorita Coraline T. ¡Aplausos por favor!**

 **Espero que a ella y a ti les guste tanto leer esta historia.**

 **También agradezco a Alphabetta por el beteo, ¡eres un ángel niña!**

 **#### Hola Coraline! Espero que mi anterior regalo te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndolo. ###**

 **Declaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia es para** **Coraline T** **, por el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

Los primeros días luego de la arena no fueron fáciles. Los doctores dijeron que no hablaría en un tiempo, que el trauma vivido hace esas cosas en la mente de los vencedores. Sin embargo, yo no hablaba porque no tenía nada que decir, no por alguna estupidez de los vencedores. Les había ganado limpiamente, era la mejor y ahora todo Panem lo sabía. Tendría una bonita casa, dinero, comida, y mis padres, mi hermano y mi amado no lo pasaríamos mal nunca más.

Pero desde el momento en que me topé con Snow en la coronación, supe que eso era una mentira, que la vida fácil que anuncian en cada vídeo de los Juegos era falsa, que la arena continuaba aún estando fuera. Solo que en este nuevo juego, los tributos eran los que yo más amaba.

Los primeros meses fueron el paraíso. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, a una bonita casa en la que cada uno de mis hermanos tenía una habitación, mis padres la suya propia y también la tenía yo. Aunque siempre habíamos tenido comida en la mesa, ahora podíamos permitirnos comer hasta saciarnos y más. Luke, mi novio, venía cada vez que su trabajo con la tala lo permitía. Éramos felices, hasta que la Gira de la Victoria inició.

Primero fuimos hacia los distritos que seguían al siete. El ocho, el nueve y el diez fueron fáciles. La gente lloraba pero como no había matado a ninguno de los suyos casi nadie prestó atención a mis fingidas palabras de afecto hacia sus tributos muertos. El once y el doce fueron más difíciles. El chico del distrito minero y la chica del once se habían aliado y los maté a ambos con mi hacha, con un gran gozo mal que me pese. Sus familias estaban destruidas, me abucheaban y tiraban cosas en mal estado, se ganaron la reprimenda de los Agentes de la Paz y me dejaron una punzada de culpa por el resto del viaje.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos en dirección al seis, ese distrito y el siguiente fueron fáciles.

En el cuatro iniciaron los problemas.

Había visto un par de veces a Finnick Odair por las transmisiones, pero conocerlo en persona simplemente me paralizó. Era un altanero y egocéntrico de cuidado, siempre hablando de cómo era el favorito de Capitol City y del presidente. En la cena en mi honor que se hizo en el Edificio de Justicia, Finnick logró convencerme de bailar una pieza con él. Al ritmo de una rítmica canción escupió una par de secretos que jamás olvidaré.

—Johanna… no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco pero debo decírtelo— me susurró a la vez que tomaba mi cintura y me llevaba por toda la pista— haz todo lo que él te diga o acabarás mal— me miró fijamente unos segundos mientras me hacía girar en sus brazos— o peor… tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias.

Escuché pacientemente lo que aquel adonis del mar tenía para decir pero no podía entenderle. Snow no podía hacerme daño, yo había ganado, era inmune. Seguimos bailando unos minutos más y en cuanto la canción acabó, él desapareció de mi lado. Abandonó el lugar sin permitirme preguntarle nada más.

Esa misma noche, sin embargo, lo averigüé por mis propios medios. Unos hombres de Snow me buscaron en mi cuatro, pusieron un saco en mi cabeza y me arrastraron por las calles del distrito hasta la casa del Alcalde. Me metieron en su habitación y ahí estaba él, esperándome. Un anciano solterón, desnudo a los pies de una enorme cama. Se abalanzó contra mí, estaba petrificada, no entendía nada. Me arrojó contra la mullida superficie intentando deshacerse de mi ropa. Intenté en vano liberarme y todo lo que recibí fueron golpes. En un último impulso me abalancé sobre su rostro arañándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo escuché gruñir, pero solo eso, me escapé como pude de aquel lugar y corrí hasta el tren.

Al día siguiente Snow llamó. Dijo que mi comportamiento era inaceptable, que debía ser "una buena niña" y ayudarle en sus asuntos o que lo pagaría muy caro. Le insulté, lo maldije y colgué el teléfono.

Emprendimos viaje hacia el distrito de la tecnología. Allí me ofrecieron una suma terriblemente enorme por mi cuerpo y me negué. Al día siguiente de ello, la sortija de casamiento de mi madre me llego en una caja. Su dedo anular venía con el anillo. Algo en mi ser se desgarró, solo esperaba que fuera una amenaza, que no estuviera muerta. Quería creer que estaba salvada, que nada me pasaría. Y era cierto. Snow no arremetería contra mí por ser una de sus preciadas vencedoras. En cambio, destruiría todo lo que amaba.

Luego de ese día acepté algunos de los trabajos de la serpiente. Me acosté con algunos clientes que hicieron de mi cuerpo lo que quisieron. Los últimos dos distritos fueron una agonía y solo el pensamiento del retorno al siete mitigaban las pesadillas turbulentas en las que hombres y mujeres violaban y lastimaban mi cuerpo.

El fin de la Gira en casa de Snow fue de todo menos bonito. Una cena con manjares que mis ojos no habían visto jamás, personas con trajes absolutamente ridículos danzando ebrios por la pista de baile. En medio del jaleo, vi a Snow señalándome, le daba indicaciones a un hombre cuya barba enseguida me hizo reír. El tipo de la extraña barba se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y con cada paso que él daba peor era el estado de mi estómago. Era la defensa de mi cuerpo ante el mal que seguramente me harían.

—Señorita Mason… —se inclinó ante mí con elegancia y luego me brindó su mano—. Mi nombre es Seneca Crane— tomé su mano, odiándome por el temblor que la mía propia poseía—. ¿Me permite esta pieza por favor?

—Claro… como si tuviese opción de elegir— le miré fijamente con mi sonrisa más sarcástica, apretando quizás demasiado su mano—. No tengo el gusto señor... usted ¿Qué papel cumple en esta sarta de mentiras?— susurré mientras me dejaba llevar a la pista de baile.

—Soy… el nuevo Vigilante en jefe— el hombre carraspeó y yo no pude evitar reír cínicamente en un volumen quizás demasiado alto—. Recientemente ascendido al puesto señorita.

—Es decir que se encargará de matar a los inútiles de este año ¿Verdad Seneca?

—¿Disculpe…?— Pude ver como su barba no alcanzaba a cubrir el rojo de su rostro.

—Le pregunto— alcé mi voz incapaz de soportar la farsa un minuto más—. ¿Usted se encargará de asesinar niños pequeños este año señor? Para el entretenimiento de estas malditas ratas — di un giro señalando a las personas que me miraban desconcertadas.

—Creo que ha bebido demasiado señorita Mason…

La sonrisa falsa en la que se convirtió su boca colmó mi vaso, abofeteé su perfecto rostro y salí de la mansión de la serpiente dando tumbos con el gentío que seguía llegando. Corrí sin rumbo por las calles del Capitolio hasta perderme en un callejón, donde esperé y esperé. Sabía que me encontrarían tarde o temprano, nadie se pierde en esa asquerosa ciudad.

Los Agentes de la Paz me llevaron al tren y este salió a toda velocidad con destino a mi distrito. Me perdí en el paisaje que trascurría en la ventana del transporte mientras sentía las miradas de desaprobación de mis mentores. Hacía muchos años que el siete no tenía un vencedor y vino a tocarles una loca de remate.

La estación de tren vacía debió llamar mi atención, pero no lo hizo. Mi mente solo estaba ocupada con un único pensamiento, mi casa en la aldea, con mi familia.

El coche que nos recogió en la mugrienta estación tomó rumbo hacia el centro del distrito. Hay dos formas de llegar a la Aldea de los vencedores, la que va por el centro es la más larga. Me extrañó, pero me limité a ver a la gente saludar al carro como si quien estaba dentro fuera el mismísimo Snow.

Pasamos la plaza central a una velocidad ínfima, tanto que habría podido sobrepasarlos a pie. Pero todo tenía su razón. Y en ese momento entendí por qué el auto había decidido tomar el camino largo.

En medio de la plaza, como si fueran ladrones o asesinos, mis tres hermanos, mi padre y mi madre sin su mano derecha, colgaban en postes separados, con un collar de cuerdas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, abrí la puerta y me arrojé al asfalto. El sonido del coche frenando llenó por completo el lúgubre silencio que se esparcía por el siete.

Corrí hasta mi madre, intentando jalarla hacia abajo. Su rostro desfigurado por los golpes me hizo estremecer. Mis hermanos y mi padre me veían sin ver pues les habían arrancado los ojos. Aún estaban tibios, Snow los debió haber mandado a matar en cuanto llegué a la estación. Lloraba y gritaba intentando arrancarlos del maldito poste, pero no tenía fuerzas. Me volteé y vi a mis pies a mi amado, arrodillado y con un saco cubriendo su cabeza. Un Agente de la Paz me miraba fijamente, contuve la respiración.

—El presidente Snow manda sus saludos a la Vencedora Johanna Mason y espera que haya encontrado esclarecedor su regalo de bienvenida— el condenado agente quitó el seguro y apuntó hacía Luke—. Sus servicios hacia Snow ya no son requeridos señorita, a cambio usted lo pierde todo menos aquello establecido como beneficios a los vencedores.

—Riquezas… vivienda… comida para el distrito por un año— las estúpidas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas —. Lo siento…

Pedí perdón al aire, porque en cuanto empecé a hablar el Agente disparó, acabando así con la última persona que me importaba en el mundo.

A partir de ese momento supe que Snow no me podría hacer nada más. Me quedé de pie frente a los cuerpos inertes de las personas que amaba hasta que los Agentes de la Paz los bajaron y envolvieron en sábanas blancas. Permanecí de pie mirando algún punto fijo detrás de las horcas esperando que también me matasen a mí pero eso no ocurrió.

Me llevaron a rastras hasta mi casa en la Aldea. Allí un Avox se encargó de limpiarme y de darme de comer, o intentó, porque le arrojé todo lo que trataba de acercarme a la boca. Alguien vino a decirme que habían enterrado los cuerpos de mis familiares. Otros, cercanos a la familia, vinieron a darme sus condolencias. Yo solo me quedé en la cama durante días.

Tres semanas han pasado desde que lo perdí todo. Hoy entré por primera vez al estudio, que era donde mi madre se dedicaba a confeccionar nuestras ropas. Sobre la mesa encontré una carta, el sobre tiene el sello de Panem. Sé que la carta es de Snow, apesta a rosas. Abrirla me toma unos minutos, pero parecen años. En su interior un papel con el mismo asqueroso aroma recita…

" _Querida señorita Mason:_

 _Espero que su llegada a casa haya sido de lo más esclarecedora. Confío en que de ahora en adelante será lo que se esperó de usted desde el primer momento, una buena niña. Sin más, espero salude a su familia por mí, y deposite las flores que tan amablemente he recolectado en su honor._

 _Presidente Corionalus Snow"_

* * *

 **Ok que conste que es lo que mi obsequiada quería jaja. ¡Por las dudas hice dos de las opciones para que no mueras del dolor! ¡Con todo mi cariño para ti Coraline!**

 **Atentamente con cariño, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
